Bruning Flame Rushing Water
by Sharaebebaby
Summary: What happens when you world comes crashing down in flames who will pick you up in a time of need... i own nothing but the story line and the little kids...
1. Sorrow

Chapter 1 ( Sorrow )

*Spencer's POV*

Have you ever had one of those days that you just knew something bad was gonna happen like you didn't know when or where or even to whom but you knew in the pit of your stomach it was not good. Well today was one of those days for me I mean I woke up this morning and felt it all day then as the day went on nothing seemed to happen… But here I am at four o clock in the morning in the hospital waiting for news on my husband….

My name is Spencer Dennison I am 24 years old I have been married to my best friend Aiden Dennison for about 3 ½ years, we have 1 son together his name is Tristan he just turned 3 last month and another on the way. Aiden is the starr of the Boston Celtics. I am an a sue chef at Frinns here in Boston a really popular place.

So at about midnight I got a call saying that my husband was in a bad car crash and they don't think he is gonna make it. I don't really remember feeling anything after the woman said that I mean how would someone respond to something like that I dk but after that call I called Ashley Davies…. yes the she is Aiden's best friend she has been around him since dippers. When I called her and got her on the phone I think I began to break down she told me that she was gonna be to the hospital ASAP but even with a privet jet it wont be fast enough.

I have no family here in Boston they are all in California so I had to take my son Tristan with me to the hospital which brings me to where we are now just sitting here waiting for the doctor to tell me something anything but they wont.

"Spencer" I hear someone call my name from behind me.

"Ashley oh God I am so glad you are here" I got up slowly because I had Tristan in my arms "I missed you" wrapping my free arm around her.

"I missed you too Spence" placing her face in my neck " her sweetie I got you some Chi if you want" handing me a large Chi Latte'

" Have you heard anything from anyone or about him" she said looking around

"no they wont tell me anything I mean nothing" I told her switching my sleeping son to my other shoulder.

"here give him here" she took Tristan from my arms. " come on lets go sit down and relax as much as we can" she grabbed my hand and we walked over too the chairs. She held my son in her arms as he slept on her chest and I rested my head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

I have been in love with Ashley since I first met her but I was just too scared of what my family and everyone's reaction would be. The only person that knows is Aiden. Yep that's right my husband knew I was in love with his best friend and he has been ok with it only cause he loves another also.. now you may ask why we are married to one another and not with the ones we love well now that is a simple answer I was a night that cost me everything but also gave me the greatest gift of all. Just know that we got drunk and 6 months later we are married and then 3 months after that we have Tristan Andrew Dennison. But like I said our hearts were never for one another but we delt with it I mean it is not a bad marriage at all he loves me very much as I love him we are just not IN love with each other. I know that his heart is in California with Kyla Woods-Davies Ashley's younger sister and I guess you can say I have always felt guilty for taking them away from one another…

"Spencer Dennison" A voice woke me from my slumber.

" Spence wake up sweetie the doctor is here" Ashley whispered in my ear

" Spencer Dennison" the doctor called again

" um right here" I said standing up and starching my legs I looked out the window and seen the sun had risen.

"um yes I am Dr. Lengston I worked on your husband today umm I am sorry to say this but we lost your husband on the operating table there was just too much internal bleeding I am sorry for you lost.." and he just walked away.

" Noooo" I screamed waking Tristan in the outcome " why would he leave me no what am I going to doo WHY would he do this to us"

" Spence come on babe it will be ok you and Tristan will be ok" Ashley said trying to comfort me

" No you don't get it. It is not just me an him anymore ok I am pregnant and I don't know what I am gonna do" I told her looking at the floor

" You are having a baby Spence" putting Tristan down walking over to me wrapping her arms around me.

After I calmed down the nurse came in and told me that I could go see him before they took him to the morgue. we walked down what seemed like to me a lonely hallway to a operating room where he was just laying there he didn't even look like he was in a crash. Upon seeing his body it all felt too real I couldn't deal with it for too long.

"hey Spence how bout you and Tristan go wait for me in the hallway I will be out in a minuet I just need to be alone with him if that's ok with you" She asked not even looking at me just staring at Aiden.

" ok Ash we will be in the hall. Come on Big boy" I grasped Tristan's hand

" Mama whats wrong with my daddy why wont he wake up" he said looking at his dad on the bed.

" baby do you remember when papa Frank died" I asked him

" Yes you said he went up with the angles" he said still looking at his daddy " did daddy got with the angles too mama" he said looking at me with his big green eyes tears at bay

" yes baby daddy went with the angels" I told him picking him up

" NO I want daddy to come back and play with me, he said he was gonna take me to the park and show me how to play basketball" he began to cry " mama make daddy come back please mama I want daddy back I promise I will be a good boy I swear I will put my toys away when you tell me too and eat all my carrots please mama I want daddy back."

" oh baby I am sorry if I could I would bring you daddy back but I cant baby ok I am sorry" it broke me even more when my son said all that too me I felt so helpless it was like I could feel that his heart was breaking too. I looked over my shoulder to see Ashley crying even harder to what Tristan just said. We walked into the hall to give her the time alone that se needed.

" hey man" I heard coming from the room as me and Tristan walked down the hall. We came back about 5 minuets later and as I was walking back to the door I heard

" I made you a promise Aid and I will keep it I will take care of them for as long as they need me I swear too you.. I love you Aiden and I will miss you soo much.." she kissed his cheek and walked over to me. "ok come on lets get you guys home"

We walked out of the hospital and began on our journey home….


	2. I Swear

Hey Guys thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me. And too get this out the way and I soo forgot to do it in the first chapter I own nothing but he kid as of right now but anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the first… R & R

~ Peace and Love Sharaebebaby

Chapter 2 ( I swear )

*Ashley's POV*

By the time we got to there house both Tristan and Spencer was asleep I got Tristan out of his car seat and put him back to bed without waking him then I got Spencer out she has always been so easy to carry for me. I laid her down on her bed and took her shoes off both her and Tristan still had their PJs' on. I tucked her in and made my way out the door to get my bags out the car and put them in the guess bedroom.

"Ash" I heard a soft broken voice from behind me "please don't leave me stay with me please Ash" she whispered

" ok Spence I will" I guess those bags will have to wait. I took off my sweat pants and sweat shirt and laid in bed with her still and stiff.

" hold me Ash please" god her voice made my heart hurt so bad she just sounded so broken so vulnerable I couldn't deny her what she asked of me. So I scooted over and wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped hers around my waist and rested her head on my chest. "what did you mean Ash , what promise did you make Aiden" I didn't think she heard that

"what do you want to know?" I asked looking down at her running my fingers through her long blond hair.

"I want to know what you promised him Ash"

"ok well he wanted to make sure that if anything happened to him that you and Tristan were taken care of so he asked me to make him a promise that if anything were to happen to him I would take care of you guys and I swore on my life I would do just that and I plan to keep that promise" I explained to her

"but why would he make you do something like that I mean…."

"hey no.. hey Spence, Spencer hey look at me" I said cupping her chin " I wanted to ok it would be my honored to take care of you and Tristan and who ever is in there" pointing to her stomach.

"don't leave me Ash please" she said in a sleepy voice.

After a little while she fell back too sleep. I knew what later on tonight would bring and I knew I need some rest…..

A few hours later I woke up to the feeling that I was being watched. I looked to my left and seen that Spencer was still asleep and then I looked to my right to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me.

"hey buddy how was your nap are you ok" I said slipping my arm from under Spencer

"yeah but can I come an lay with you and mama Ashy pwease"

"sure buddy com on up here" I said lifting the covers in between me and Spencer."

I cut him on Spongebob Squarepants and just looked at him I don't really know why but I cant help but fall in love with him.. he is gonna be a hot throb I swear it. He looked just like Aiden with long curly brown hair and green eyes just a clone even walks like him but he has his moms spirit in him he is the sweetest little boy you would ever meet and he is so smart like sponge just sucks up everything.

"Ashy" I am broken from my thoughts by Tristan

"Yeah buddy" I said sitting up

"do you love me and mama" she asked looking down at his hands.

"yes Tristan I love you and your mama very very much, why did you ask me that" I questioned him.  
"if I tell you somthin you promise not to laugh at me pwease."

"why would I laugh at you buddy"

"because I just want you to promise" he said in the most serious voice a three and a half year old can muster

"ok buddy just tell me" sitting him on my lap

"ok so you know mama told me dat daddy wasn't commin back" looking me dead in the eyes

"yeah he went up to live with the angels" not understanding where he was taking this.

"yeah well I had a dream and daddy was dare and he told me the I would be ok and that you was gonna take real good care of mama and me and that he loves you and trust you with us." I could only just look at him I mean it is not that I don't believe him it is just that it was a dream I mean my dad comes back into my dreams all the time but I think nothing of it.

"yeah what else did he say" I asked him playing with his hand.

"He said he needs you to tell mama the truth now that he cant" he said looking back at the TV " thank you for not laughing at me Ashy" I sat him back down beside me and went into the bathroom to think……

About 5 minuets later I went back out to the room to find Tristan still watching TV

"I am hungry Ashy can we wake mama up to make us some dinner" he asked looking at me

"How about some cheese pizza" I asked not wanting to wake Spencer just yet.

" ok yeah"

"ok I am gonna go order and make some phone calls will you keep a eye on your mama for me" giving him a big boy job

"eye ye captain" he said saluting me.

I walked down stairs into their kitchen and found the phone I ordered the pizza and then checked my phone for missed calls 24 all from Kyla. I decide it would be best to call her back.

"WHERE THE F-U-C-K ARE YOU I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK" my sister yelled at me through the phone.

"well hello to you too Kyla"

"where the hell are you Ash me and Erin have been worried" aww she just had to through Erin in there

"ok let me talk to her"

"Hewo" a small voice came through my phone

"hey baby girl how are you"

"I am fine aunty Ashy but mommy is mad at you"

"I no but I is ok she will get over it I just wanted to say I love you and will see you soon ok"

"Ok aunty Ashy I wove you too bye" she said kissing the phone

"hello" a very pissed little sister is not a good little sister

"ok Ky I am sorry but I need you too do something for me no questions asked ok" I said making the subject more serious

"ok what is it"

"I need you to come to Boston" I said to her


	3. I never make a promise that i cant keep

Hey Guys sorry I took so long to post but I have been Abroad in Italy so have not had the time but I am back and hopefully u guys will still read my story. R&R

~Love and Peace Sharaebebaby

Chapter 3 ( I'll never make a promise that I cant keep)

* Spencer's POV*

When I wok up Tristan was lying on his stomach watching _Kong-Fu Panda_ I looked over at the clock and seen it was 8:45.

"hey bud" I said getting up out of the bed

"hey mama" he never took his eyes away from the TV

"have you eatin anything bud" I asked while putting my robe on

"no but Ashy is getting us some pizza"

"ok well I will call you when the food get here" I walked out the bedroom and down stairs.

"no listen to me dimwit just use my jet and get your ass to Boston it is really important" I heard Ashley on the phone as I walked into the kitchen. "listen ok just get on the plane and get here ok just bring a few things whatever else you need you can get here" she looked up from the table and smiled at me "listen just do it ok I need to go call me when you get on the plane… ok love you too bye" I walked over to the fridge and got a soda out.

"hey how you feelin Spence" she said walking over to me wrapping her arms around me I love how safe I feel in her loving embrace.

"I am feeling a little better by the way Ash thank you for staying with me it really means a lot to me"

"hey what did I tell you. You have no reason to thank me ok I want to be here with you and Tristan ok" she held me tighter

"ok I just hate all the phone calls I am going to have to make" putting my face in the cock of her neck.

"Spence you do understand you don't have to do any of this alone right I am here to help you with what ever you need, but right now all you need to concentrate on is Tristan and the baby growing inside of you ok we will figure the rest out." She places a sweet kiss on the top of my hair and then let go of me and I felt a sudden need to be back in her arms.

"So who is coming to Boston" I wanted to know sue me

"well that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about well there is a lot I need to tell you but I don't know how to tell you….."

DING DONG

"well that must be the pizza we will finish this later is that ok" I said walking to the front door to pay for the food.

"hey wait right there missy I am paying for this" Ashley said chasing me before I got to the door and I took off to the door she caught me by the waist and took me down. I laugh so hard as I fell on top of her after the laughing died down I looked ate the position that we just so happened to be in Ashley's arms wrapped around my waist our lips but centimeters apart her eyes kept darting from mine to my lips. I began to lean down…..

DING DONG

"damn" as Ashley and I got up and she walked to the door. That is not the first time something like this has happened I mean in high school we almost kissed too.

"Tristan foods here" I said walking into my bedroom

"cool" he ran right past me and down stairs to the food

" so Ash what did you get" I looked at all the boxes.

"ok I got some Creamy chicken Pasta and some pizza well a small pizza for the little guy cause I no he doesn't like pasta yet." We all sat down ate dinner then I gave Tristan a bath and put him to bed.

"mama" Tristan said in a sleepy voice

"yes baby"

"Ashley loves us you should let her take care of us like daddy did" he said with drowsy eyes. I looked down at my now sleeping 3 year old and had to think what on earth made him say that. I walked down stairs to find the kitchen clean and Ashley sitting on the couch watching '_Family Guy'_

"I cant believe you still watch this show" I walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "so we still need to talk" I stated looking at her

"yeah I know I just don't know how to do it" she turned off the TV "ok what I am about to say is a very big deal and I just want you to understand that I wanted you too know from the start or at least when I found out but I couldn't tell you because well I just couldn't but now that he is gone I know that you need to know so I am just gonna tell you and please don't hate me for keeping it from you for so long it was not my plane and I am sure that Aiden was gonna tell you…."

"ASH stop rambling tell me what exactly" I was so confused as to why she was so scared to tell me.

"ok well you know my sister Kyla , of course you do we all went to school together, but you also probably know that her and Aid were in love in high school right"

"Yes I do but when me and Aiden slept together I mean it wasn't…."

"Spence I know the story ok but anyway I think about 2 years ago Kyla went to one of Aiden's games with me and that night she didn't come home and after that every time Aiden was in town she never came home and then later I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom I asked her about it and she told me she was 3 months pregnant and it was Aiden's" I just looked at her I don't really know what I am feeling I mean I think I feel hurt not that he was cheating on me because emotionally so was I but it was because he kept a baby from me and I was his best friend at least I thought I was. How did I let it go this far.

"Did she have the baby" I asked I had to know if my children had another sibling

"yes she had a little girl she is 1 now her name is Erin" she said with this loving smile on her face

"he kept this from me for over a year A YEAR" I was so hurt I may have not been in love with him but he was indeed my best friend the man I have shared a bed with for over 4 years how did I let this slip passed me all the trips the money out the accounts how did this happen.

"Spence.. Hey Spencer look at me this was not your fault I can see you blaming yourself you had nothing to do with this babe ok nothing"

"but he could have told me Ash did I do something to make him think he couldn't tell me this I knew he still loved Kyla and I knew that is where his heart was I even told him to be with her why didn't he do it why did he stay with me I knew I would never have his heart as did he know he would never have mine but I told him to go where his heart tells him too but he stayed why would he do that" I began to cry

"he did not know about Erin until she was 8 months old Spence but he knew he had a son that loved him so much and he stayed with his family and with you" I could here the sadness in her voice.

"what does she look like Ash" she pulled a picture out of her wallet it was a picture of Aiden and a beautiful little girl with long brown locks these big brown eyes and as I looked closer she looked just like Tristan.

"looks like Tristan doesn't she" ash said looking at the picture too

" I wish he would have told me I wouldn't have been mad you know…" I looked at her pleading that she understood I would not have been mad at him for this. Tears began to fall.

"oh Spence I know that" she took me into her arms again and held me close to her.

"I want to meet her I want Erin and Kyla to be apart of Tristan's life that is his family too" I looked up at her and she looked down at me with a smile.

"ok but that is also what I wanted to talk to you about Kyla is coming tomorrow so that I can tell her in person what happened to Aiden" she let go of me and fumbled with he thumbs  
" ok where are they staying" I asked to see what she was planning

" um I am putting them in a ho…" I cut her off quick

"no they can stay here with us because she is going too need you just as much as I do if not more her heart is gonna be broken twice mine was only broken once" I looked back at a bank TV screen

"Hey look at me Spencer. What do you mean" she tilted my head back towards hers

" You know four hearts were broken that day not just two and not just three four I lost the love of my live over a drunken mistake" I looked into her eyes a realization set in. She pulled me back into her arms.

"I am here now Spence I am here to mined you broken heart too" she kissed the top of my head "we should go to bed now it is past midnight and Kyla gets in early tomorrow come on babe lets get you too bed" I tried to get up but I couldn't walk I was emotionally and physical drained. "I will carry you Spence come on" she picked me up and cradled me in her arms and carried me to bed and laid with me with my head on her chest listening to how our heart beat are in sync I have never felt this loved in a very long time with her arms around me so tight. I know that Aiden loved me I gave him is only son but I also know that my heart was hers all along it is belonged to Ashley Davies. And Aiden's will always and forever be Kyla's


	4. Ill cover You

Hey Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Um that is all I have to say so…R&R

~Peace and Love Sharaebebaby

Chapter 4 ( I'll cover you )

*Ashley's POV*

I woke up the next morning to Spencer still in my arms. I looked over at the clock and seen it was 7:30 and I knew that Kyla would be here in a hour, I began to untangle myself from Spencer's hold.

"where are you going" a sleepy voice said from behind me

"well it is half past 7 and Kyla should be here in about a hour so I have to get ready" I looked back at her and pushed the hair out of her face. " you wanna come with me to get her and Erin" caressing her face as she leaned into the touch.

"are you sure that is a good idea I mean I don't want to over whelm her I will stay here and make some breakfast ok"

"ok well I am gonna get ready, why don't you go back to sleep for a little while love" placing a kiss on her forehead as I got out of bed.

"ASHY" a voice yelled through the house I ran out the bathroom to Tristan's room with Spencer not far behind me.

"hey bud what is the matter" I said picking him up in my arms

"nutin I was just making sure you didn't leave us" he said in a scared little voice burring his face in the cock of my neck.

"Tristan I told you I wasn't going to leave you ever I love you and your mama and as long as you need me I will be here." I told him running my fingers through his long curly hair.

"I need you forever Ashy don't leave us ever otay just stay" he looked at me with his big green eyes

"Tristan sweetie where is this coming from" I heard from behind me

"I had a bad dream that Ashy left us like daddy did" Spencer came up behind me and ran her fingers through his hair

"buddy I am gonna stay with you as long as I can ok I will do everything in my power to stay with you forever ok" I looked at both him and Spencer

"ok Ashy" burying his face back into my neck

"hey I got a idea how about you come with me and let mama rest and we will pick up some breakfast on the way back is that a plan." I looked at Spencer silently asking if I crossed the line but all I seen in her eyes were love and happiness but I also see sadness .

"yeah Tristan that would be a good idea cause mama………" and she ran out the room to the bathroom

"is mama ok" he looked past me to the door where his mama ran

"yeah she is ok just the little guy growing in mamas tummy is making her a bit sick" I put him down and walked into the bathroom to make sure Spencer was ok.

"you ok mama" I asked rubbing her back as she rinsed her mouth

"yeah I am fine Ash I just need to lay down" I walked her back to the room and put her in the bed "Ash did you mean it you wont leave us" she looked me straight in my eyes.

"Spence we already went over this ok I am here to stay" I pushed the hair out of her face.

"he wanted to be cremated, I wanna have the service in California" it took me a second to catch on to what she was talking about.

"ok Spence what ever you want" I kissed her forehead

"I wanna move back to California I have to reason to stay here anymore" she looked out the window.

"ok Spence we will sort all this out later right now you need to get some rest ok me and Tristan will be back in about a hour ok love. do you need anything?"

"no I am fine but be safe ash" I leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth as she fell back asleep.

I walked back into Tristan's room to find him watching TV in he boxers.  
"ok buddy lets get you dressed so we can go kay" I walked to his closet for a basketball players son he had a lot of baseball jerseys. I put him on a beater, LA Angles Jersey and a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of New Balances and we headed out the door. When I got to the air port Kyla called and said that they had just landed and was at baggage clam.

"ok Tristan I want you too listen to me closely ok…' he nodded his head "now you know that daddy is not coming back but the people that we are gonna get today who are my sister and well my niece they don't know daddy is not coming back so can you not tell the so I can" I asked hopefully not confusing him.

"ok Ashy" he smiled at me.

We walked into the Airport and right away is spotted Erin as she spotted me and took off for Kyla's side and ran too me.

"ERIN SOFIA DENNESION STOP RIGHT THERE" my sister called in her motherly voice right as Erin made it to my arms.

"aww baby girl I have missed you" I picked her up and gave her kisses all over her face.

"I missed you too aunty ashy" she said and then she looked down to see Tristan by my side. "how is dat" well she is more blunt then I thought I put her down just as Kyla was walking over to me.

"Kyla and Erin I would like you two to meet Tristan" I pushed him from behind me to meet his little sister.

"Ashley what's going on why do you have Tristan" my sister said with confused eyes.

"I will explain later" as I looked at the two study each other closely

"Mommy he looks like daddy" Erin asked looking at her mother.

"well E this is your big brother Tristan" they just looked at each other

"but mama said that I was gonna be a big broder when the baby comes out her tummy" he said looking at me

"I know buddy but we will explain later when mama is with us ok" I said kissing his cheek I picked up one ok Kyla's bags and we headed to the car.

"Ash dose Aiden know I am here" it killed me to have too keep this from her but I didn't want to tell her in front of Erin.

"Not necessarily" I said dropping the subject looking in the rearview mirror to see Tristan and Erin still looking at each other. We stop at Ihop and picked up breakfast and then headed back to Spencer's house. When we pulled up to the house I could see the questions in her eyes. We walked into a quite house.

"Tristan buddy why don't you show Kyla and Erin to the dinning room and I am gonna go check on mama ok"

"ok Ashy" he grabbed Erin's hand and brought her to the dinning room with Kyla looking at me with evil eyes. I walked up stairs and into Spencer's bedroom to find her sleeping peacefully.

"Spence babe wake up" I shook her softly

"hey Ash your back did you get food" she sat up

"nice to see you too love" I helped her out of bed "so you are going to have to explain to Tristan the best way you can that Erin is his sister I mean he know s but…."

"its ok Ash I will talk to him later, so have you told her yet"

"no not yet but I was going to see if you would watch the kids when I tell her because seeing your reaction to the news I know Kyla's will be a bit more" I explained

"oh I know that" we both walked down stairs to find them all eating breakfast.

"MAMA your up guess what dis is my sister Erin and her mommy Kyla" he ran into his mama giving her a hug.

"Nice seeing you again Kyla" Spencer walked over too my sister and gave her a hug as my sister looked scared and shocked.

"You too Spence" we all sat down and ate and listen to Tristan and Erin talking. After breakfast Spencer offered to talk Erin in the back to go swimming so I could talk to Kyla.

"um sure Spence her swim suit should be in the hot pick bag" as Spencer Tristan and Erin ran upstairs to get changed.

"ok Ashley Erin Davies tell what the fuck is going on she didn't even bat an eye lash when Tristan told her Erin is his sister" she screamed in a calm voice.

"that is because she already knows about you and Erin and well Aiden and she is ok with it if that makes any since" I tried to explain

"is that why you called me her for that" I am so glad Kyla doesn't watch the news.

"well not all of it but we are going to go for a drive so I can tell you" I didn't want her to scare Erin.

"ok let me go say bye to Erin" She walked into the back yard and that gave me time to gather my thoughts I need to do this right.

"ok lets go" so we left. The car ride to the park was a quiet on I feel I was lost in thought as was Kyla. We got out and began to walk.

"ok Ky I am going to tell you this and it is so hard to…"

"just tell me" I looked at her and grasped her hands

"Aiden was killed in a car crash a few nights ago" I said with tears in my eyes I looked at my sister and all I could see was blank there was nothing there. She was silent for a little while

"What did you say" she said in a whisper

"he's gone Ky he didn't make it out of surgery" I told her as the tears fell down her face I seen that she was searching my eyes trying to see if it was a joke but she knew it wasn't and broke down right there and all I could do was hold my broken hearted sister and let her cry on my shoulder.


	5. Better in Time

Hey guys sorry I took so long I just have a lot of school work on my plate…. But thank you for being patient. R&R please

~Peace and Love Sharaebebaby

Chapter 5 (Better in time)

*Spencer's POV*

It had been a few hours since I last heard from Kyla and Ashley. Ashley had called to tell me that they went to the beach after they talked. Me and the Kids had just got done swimming and I had given them both a bath and they were in the living room playing with Tristan's Lego's. I had to make phone calls to Aiden's family and tell them what happened to him I held off on calling my parents and his for last cause I knew it would take the longest time. I had just gotten of the phone with my older brother Clay who said he and his family was gonna come into the states for the ceremony, he lives in France with his wife and 2 children, Christina who is 5 and Justin who is 2

"Mama Im hungry for food" Tristan walked in to the office. "and so is Erin"

" Ok bud how bout I make some grilled cheese sandwiches" I told him wiping my eyes and getting up to walk in the kitchen.  
'hey Erin can you come here" I called to the young child who was now watching SpongeBob.  
"yes pencer" I walked over to her and picked her up.

"are you hungry baby girl" I sat her next to Tristan at the dinner both in the kitchen.

"yeah I hungry" I got off my knees and walked to the fridge and got the stuff for my special grilled cheese and tomato basil basket. We all sat down to lunch and I had to give myself a pat on the back it was very good. I looked at the clock after picking up the dishes that we ate on.

"ok guys it is nap time then we can have a snack when you wake up." I walked then both to Tristan's room and pulled his little slider bed from underneath his bed and made it up for Erin to sleep on.

"Hey mama I will sleep on that today Erin can have my big boy bed." He really is a sweetie pie.

"ok… Erin lets get you in bed" I took off her socks and laid her down, then I did the same for Tristan I cut on the soft music that helps Tristan got to sleep and then shut the door. I headed down stairs to finish making the phone calls and was met by the two Davies sisters walking through the door, both with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"hey guys" I said not really knowing what to say

"hey Spence Ky why don't you go lay down and I will bring you something to eat" Ashley said to her sister who just nodded and walked upstairs to the guest bedroom. I walked over to Ashley and wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me.

"hey where are the kids" she asked looking around

"They are taking a nap I just put them down like 5 minuets ago." I let go of her and walked into the kitchen to make some lunch for Ashley and Kyla

"What have you been doing all day" Ashley asked wrapping her arms around me from behind as I was stirring the tomato and basil basket.  
"well we went swimming then they played Lego's and watched TV as I made some phone calls… here taste this" I put the spoon to her mouth and she moaned sending a shock right through me…. _God how I would love to hear that with her…… no SPENCER WHAT ARE YOU DOING you husband just died 3 days ago._

"hey Spence did you hear me" Ashley said already on the other side of the kitchen.

"no I am sorry what" I cut the basket off

"I said is this what the kids ate"

"no they had grilled cheese too" I said putting it in bowls

"ok well I am gonna bring this to Kyla ok" she grabbed the bowl and brought it upstairs. I began to get tired so I put Ashley's in a bowl and walked upstairs to lie down in my bed as I reached the top of the stairs Ashley was walking out of the guest room.

"hey what cha up too" she walked to me

"I am gonna take a nap" I told her yawning

"can I join you when I am done eating" she gave me a puppy dog face.

"of course I will be waiting for you" I kissed her cheek and walked into my bedroom and laid down about 10 minuets later Ashley was walking into the room and climbing in bed next to me. Out of habit I scooted closer to her and rested my head on her chest as she held me close to her and I drifted into an easy sleep…….

Later that night when everyone woke up from their naps we were all sitting in the living room. I was sitting on the couch next to Ashley and Tristan was in her lap Erin and Kyla were in the love seat. We were sitting in silence because Kyla had just told Erin about Aiden I don't think she really understood what was going on but I think she got the just of it cause she started crying. Once she calmed down it was time to talk about everything  
"ok first of all there is a few things we need to talk about" I said looking at both of the other adults in the room .

"well what are you going to do for him" Kyla asked in a calm voice.

"well the Celtics are having a memorial for him before the game tomorrow night and I want all of us to go they will be giving Tristan his home jersey but I told them that he was not Aiden's only child and to give the both a jersey. And then they are going to retire his number." I explained to Kyla

"Have you called his family" she asked me

"no not yet I have been avoiding it I haven't even called my family except Clay

"wow Spence really" Ashley jumped in "that's bad what if they find out on the news or something

"well I don't know what to say to them I mean I know what is gonna happen when I get too….." RING RING _shit _

"mama I can get it" Tristan got off Ashley's lap and picked up the phone "hewo….. Hi grandma…yes mama is here I will get her for you" he brought me the phone "its grandma Paula." _Shit _

"mom hi" I got the phone

"Why haven't you called us Spencer we could have helped you with this" my mother never was the one for not being blunt.

"I didn't need you too um Ashley is here for us" I told her looking up and smiling at Ashley and she smiled back.

"ASHELY ASHLEY are you kidding me you called her first and not you FAMILY SPENCER"

"mother I don't need you to be yelling at me right now ok I am grown if I don't need you I don't need you.. but as of right now I am in the middle of something and I will call you later bye mom I love you" and I hung up the phone. "anyway other then that we are gonna have a ceremony for him in LA he is being cremated and I think you should pick the spot to spread his ashes Ky"

"what why me noo you were his wife"

"I understand that but you had his heart so you would know where to let him be at peace" I told her as she got up and gave me a hug  
"thank you Spence" she whispered in my ear.

"ok well who is hungry" Ashley said out of nowhere and I had to laugh that was just like Ashley.

"oh wow ok how bout Chinese Take-out" I offered and they all nodded. As I ordered the food I heard Kyla and Ashley walk away and go upstairs and the kids were watching

Madagascar 2, about half hour later the food came we all ate watch movies together then it was time for the kids to go to bed we had a big day tomorrow. I went to put Tristan as Kyla and Ashley went to the guest room with a sleepy Erin.

"mama whats a famiwy" my 3 year old son asked me that

"what do you mean bud" pushing his long brown curls out of his face

"what is a famiwy what dose it have" he asked me I knew he was getting to something just not what.

"well I think a family can have anything in it to be honest you can have a mommy and a daddy and kids, or no daddy and a mommy or you can have 2 daddies or…." He cut me off

"can there be 2 mommies" I looked at here weird maybe he was asking this cause of Erin and Kyla

"well yes there can be anything cam make a family baby" I told him

"well I want to have 2 mommies cause I don't have a daddy no mores so why cant I have 2 mommies cause I don't want a new daddy" wow that is weird

"well buddy do u have anyone in mind of who you want to be you other mommy unless you don't want me anymore is that what it is bud you trying to get rid of me' I began to tickle him.

"no mama…. No stop that ….. mama stop" deep breaths " no I want you to be my mama forever" I leaned down and kissed his forehead

"so who else do you want to be your mama" I looked into his green eyes too see he was looking at the door. I looked behind me to find Ashley standing there.

"Ashy mama I want Ashy" a single tear ran down my face as my son fell asleep.

I got up and walked over to Ashley and wiped the tears that were running down her face.

"come on lets go to bed" I grasped her hand and we went to the bedroom.

"Spence I am sorry I never…" I cut her off by kissing her softly on the lips

"it is ok Ash he wants you to be his mama too that is what Aiden would have wanted I want it too so it is all up too you" and she never answered me in words just kissed my lips and the answer was in the kiss. Yes…. We did not make Love that night although we both wanted too but instead we shared something deeper intimacy and that was all I needed for the night. Me wrapped in her arms safe and warm and I know that Aiden is smiling right now.

~the next chapter is gonna be in Kyla's POV so it might be a little short thanks for reading .


	6. One Sweet Day

_Hey guys sorry I took so long this is a shorter chapter then all my others. I will try to post the next today or tomorrow. R&R_

_~Love & Peace Sharaebebaby.._

Chapter 6 ( One Sweet Day)

*Kyla's P.O.V*

May 9th, 2012

You know sometimes I sit and I think about what could have been. If I had not gotten in that fight with him that night maybe he would not have ran into the arms of his best friend. Back in high school I was always jealous of Spencer Carlin no not in a hate kind of way but in the way that she had a piece of my boyfriend that I could not have and I still don't think she understood that she held a piece of his heart that I couldn't touch and she was in love with my sister. I can tell you that it killed me when she told Ashley her and Aiden had drunken sex and she might have been pregnant. Now she had another part of and she was going to marry him. I didn't understand how that happened and I still don't but I knew that Aiden loved me and that Spencer loved Ashley but they had to go through with it. After about a little over a year Aiden and I started to see each other again and a few months after that I got pregnant I never told Aiden because he did not come around for a few months but about 7 or 8 months after Erin was born I told him.

When I found out that I had lost him I felt like a peace of me died too like he had my heart with him and took it with him when he died and now I cant get it back. I know that Spencer has no hatred towards me or Erin and I love her for that. She knew I think all along that he was going to find his way back too me as I knew she would to Ashley. Part of me still wonders why they stayed together but I know they loved each other maybe not in love but they would kill for one another. But I also think that the love that Aiden and I had was and always will be unconditional and I will always have a piece of him with me and beside me you know. I will forever love Aiden Dennison and I will always carry him in my heart and mind but I also hate him for leaving me the way he did all of us I had so much I would have said to him the last time I seen him if I would have known it would be the last... but maybe just maybe it was a reason why he did I mean u never know maybe that was suppose to happen so that Spencer can have her love and maybe for me to find another and I know that I will see him again one sweet day I will forever picture a little scene in heaven until that day comes. ….

Well that is all I have to write for tonight but tomorrow I will write again we have a big day. Aiden's memorial from his team then back to LALA land.

Ky….


	7. Your Guardian Angel

Hey guys sorry I took so long I just couldn't figure out how to put this chapter. I hope it is not too corny, anyway hope u like it R&R please.

~Peace & Love Sharaebebaby

Chapter 7 (Your Guardian Angel)

*Ashley's P.O.V*

When I woke up the next day I was to say the least emotionally drained it was a long day for me yesterday with breaking the news to my little sister then finding out what Tristan said it was so much. Then that kiss man I haven't felt that way since highschool, I looked over to see my goddess still sleep curled next to me. I pulled my arm away from her to go to the bathroom. When I got out I seen that she was still sleeping and I knew I would not be able to go back to sleep so I went to check on Kyla and Erin, they were both still asleep so I went to check on Tristan when I got to his room I seen that he was not in there but before I could start to panick I heard noice in the kitchen. I walk in the kitchen to find him standing on the counter trying to get something.

"woah bud let me help you" I walked one to him and took him off the counter top. "what are you trying to get"

"Lucky Charms" he pointed to the box I got it down and made us both a bowl.

"why didn't you come get me or your mama to get it buddy that was very dangerous you could have gotten hurt really bad"

"I am sorry I just didn't wanna wake you or mama up plus im a big boy" he said looking down at his now almost empty bowl of cereal.

"hey Tristan look at me, any time you need anything you come get me or mama ok I don't want you to get hurt ok. I know you are a big boy but big boys cant do everything by themselves ok."

"ok" he finished his cereal.

"hey Tristan you want to go for a walk with me this morning so we can talk" I asked as I was putting our bowls in the sink.

"Yeah"

"ok well then go get your shoes from you room but be very quiet I am gonna go tell you mama ok"

"ok" he got up from the table and went to his room. I walked up stairs to fim\nd Spencer awake in her bed looking out the window.

"hey sweetie" I walked over to her side of the bed and ran my fingers through her golden locks.

"good morning" she leaned up to get a kiss I could get used to this.

"hey you want to come with me and Tristan on a walk" I asked pulling away from the kiss.

"no you go ahead I am sure you want to talk to him about last night so u go with him just you and him I will stay here with Kyla and Erin."

"ok but are you sure you are ok with this" I asked suddenly unsure  
"Ash I am positive but are you sure about it." She sat up looking me in the eyes.

"ok course I am Spence more then anything" I leaned into her and gave her another kiss.

"ok well you better go someone is waiting for you" she nodded tworeds the door. I looked over to see Tristan waiting in his SpongeBob PJ's, and his Jordan's that I no Aiden got him. "hey buddy come here and give mama a kiss before you go." He arn to her and jumped on the bed and gave her a hug and a kiss. "hey Tristan where is that blue sweatshirt it might me chilly out."

"It is in my room but I cant reach it" he said laying on Spencer's chest.

"I will go get it" I got up and went to his room to get his sweatshirt. When I got beck to the room Tristan was still laying on his mamas chest I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world and I am not sure why.

"ok buddy I got your sweatshirt u ready to go" I handed him his sweat shirt and I went to grab one for myself "Spence I am going to wear this black on ok" I showed her the black hoddie that looked just like Tristan's. I walked over to the bed and kissed her one more time and were off. When we got about a block away from the house Tristan started the conversation.

"are you mad at me Ashy" he looked up at me

"what No Tristan why would you think that" I stopped walking and kneeled down to meet him at eye level.

"well cause of what I told mama last night I am sorry if I made you mad I just…" had tears in his eyes.

"hey buddy it is ok if you call me your mommy I don't care I mean I would love for you to call me that I love you and your mama very much and that would make me very happy ok." I told him giving him a kiss on his cheek

"ok mommy" I couldn't help but smile at him. We walked for a little while longer and then we headed back.

"mommy can I get on your back" he said stopping  
"sure hop on bud" I bent down and then he literally hoped on and we were off. I ran all the way back to the house with him bouncing on my back. When we got back to the house at about noon man we were gone long. I walked in the house to find Erin sitting on the couch with Kyla.  
"hey guys" I said taking Tristan off my back.

"hi Aunty Ashy" Erin ran up to me and gave me a hug. "where did you guys go"  
"we went for a walk" Tristan told he walking into the kitchen

"oh why didn't you take me Ashy" she began to pout.

"well my little chicky you were sleeping and then I needed to talk to Tristan but I promise next time I will take you too" I told her giving her a kiss and the following Tristan.

"Hey Ky where is Spence" I asked as I walked pass her  
" she is in the office" I walked to the office to find her and Tristan in there

"hi mommy" he said beaming at me along with Spencer I walked around the back of the desk and kissed the both of them.

"So we all have to get ready soon and then Ash I need to talk to you about something so Tristan why don't you go play with Erin and we will be out in a second." Spencer said getting up out the desk chair and walking Tristan in the living room. While she was gone I sat at the desk and seen what she was looking at on the computer. Houses in California….

"so Ash we need to talk" she walked back int the office.

"why are you looking for houses" I asked thinking she would stay with me " I mean I have a big house you and Tristan and the baby could all be there plus more…"

"hey no I was just… well I didn't know if that was what you wanted I mean maybe you thought we are moving to fast." She explained

"well even if that was the case I would let you stay with me Spence I love you I want you with me at all times."

"ok well as you know after the service for Aiden I have to come back to here to get everything sorted out." She explaned sitting on my lap.

"ok that is a given are you gonna have Glen and Clay help you out." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"yeah I already talk to the both of them today so the day after the service we will come back and pack everything."

"You know I would mind keeping Tristan with me if you want while you all do this I mean I have to get back the studio anyway but I can keep him if you want." I said looking down not looking her in the eyes.

"really that would be great but you better be careful with my baby" she said poking me in the arm.

"hey I will protect him with my life. But anyway we need to start getting ready to go so let get to it"

"ok but just one thing first" she said turning around straddling my waist and kissing me with such passion if I was standing I would have gone weak at the knees.

"wow" was all I could say after we broke apart……….

-------

When everyone was ready to go we all headed to the TD Garden. The ceremony was beautiful a lot of people were there Charles Barkley, Magic Johnson… They gave both Tristan and Erin his Jerseys then they had this big party for him we all partied for my best friend. We got home at about 1:00 and then we all went to bed Tristan slept with me and Spencer I think for comfort. Tomorrow we would be heading to LA with my best friends ashes to have another ceremony for him and a part of me thinks that this will not be pretty.


End file.
